Danger Ahead
by Dukegirl
Summary: One moment in Bo's life has potenial to change his life forever. Now easier to read since my computer is now working.
1. Chapter 1

Danger ahead

Summary- One moment has the impact to change the rest of Bo's life.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Dukes or the characters (even though I would love to have Bo just for a little while) other then those you do not recognize.

Authors note- This is my first fan fiction and honestly I have no idea what I am doing so any reviews good or bad is greatly appreciated and will keep me updating. Also I don't know much about Nascar so some of the terms and such may be wrong. Thanks for reading.

Ch.1 Bo stood in the room he shared with his cousin Luke staring down at the ring that had belonged to his Momma and that would now belong to his girl Maryanne. That was providing, of course, that she said yes. Just as Bo was hopin' and praying that she would say yes Luke walked in, "You know she's goin' say yes Bo, she loves you more then Boss Hogg loves money." Bo looked towards his cousin with the fear and anticipation obvious in his eyes. "I sure do hope your right . I guess I better be goin' then, she's a-waitin' on me and the last thing I wanna do is make her mad tonight" So Bo took a last look in the mirror and tore off in the General Lee to go propose to the only girl he's ever truly loved. Luke chuckled at how nervous his cousin was but in all honesty he was probably just as nervous because he knew it would break Bo's heart if she said no.

Well folks if we head across town we'll see that the last thing Bo and Luke need to worry about is a marriage proposal because two guys from the boys past is cookin' up some trouble.  
In an abandoned shack with a view of the main road in Hazzard there where two men who discussing exactly how to get even with Bo Duke who in their opinion stole the Nascar championship cup from them. One man who went by Mac and looked like he should be a professional wrestler told his buddy John that if they were smart they would get rid of both of those good for nothin' country boys and be done with the whole thing. John who was smaller then Mac but still could be dangerous in a fight looked over to the guy and said, "What did you think we were here for. I am going to find that boy and kill him." Mac looked out the window when he heard the roar of a powerful engine and noticed that it was a orange stock car flying down the road. He turned to John and said, "Hey didn't we hear Bo and his cousin talking about there orange car they left at home." John turned to Mac and said, "Yeah but what's that got to do with anything?" Mac shrugged and said, "well it just went flyin' down the road that's all." John ran out the door shouting "Lets go get that country boy." The two men jumped into their black sedan and went flying after the general who hadn't gotten very far because Bo didn't want to chance gettin a ticket on such an important day.

This doesn't look good at all for Bo cause I've got a feelin these men are out for blood and are dangerous to boot. So stay tuned for the next Dukes to see if Bo gets out of this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews.  
Ch. 2

Bo was driving along when he noticed a black sedan coming up fast on his tail. Figuring it was just another local driver Bo didn't pay it any attention until a shot hit the rear bumper. "What the heck? Who is shooting at me?" Bo put the pedal to the metal and attempted to loose these bad guys. Picking up the CB Bo called Luke while continuing to dive shots, " Lost sheep one to lost sheep two, I've got some fellows shootin at my back door. You'd make any Dads mad lately?" Within minutes Bo heard Luke, "No did ya? Either way ya best loose them quick." Just as Bo said "10-4" that black sedan started ramming the General tryin to force him off the road. Bo tried to keep the General on the road but another hard ram and a shot to the rear tire sent the car off the road and down a hill.

Bo fought as hard as he could to get control back but the General came to a ditch which caused him to flip four or five times until a big tree stopped it upside down and looking real beat up. A few moments later Enos drove up and saw the General. He stopped his car and went scurrying down the hill. When he looked into the driver window he gasped at what he saw. Bo was leaning against the steering wheel unconscious and bleeding from a cut on his head and other small cuts from the windshield that broke. "Possum on a gum bush how did this happen" Enos wondered as he tried to get Bo out. He couldn't though because Bo's legs were caught under the dashboard that had caved in. So Enos ran back up the hill to use his CB. "Breaker, Breaker I need an ambulance on Old Mill road fast. Uncle Jesse, Luke, Daisy any Dukes out there? Please come back now its important." "This is Uncle Jesse, what's wrong Enos?" Uncle Jesse asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Uncle Jesse I don't know how to tell you this but Bo was in an accident, it looks real bad. The paramedics are getting him out of the car now and taking him to Tri-County." Jesse who was now beyond worried told Enos they'd be right there and sped towards the hospital with Luke and Daisy.

When they got there Bo had already been taken back so they did the only thing they could do … wait. Luke was scared to death and tryin not to let on while he paced back and forth across the waiting room. The same thought kept running through his mind, "I can't lose the man who I consider my brother." Daisy was in shock and Jesse was tryin to be strong for everyone else. After awhile the Doc walked out and spoke to the three worried Dukes. "well he has a slight concussion and three broken ribs which all well heal just fine. Now you need to prepare for what comes next." "Doc, please just tell us what's wrong with Bo." Daisy said with a panic filled voice. Uncle Jesse wrapped his arm around her as the Doc said, "When the dashboard collapsed onto Bo's legs it damaged vital nerves. Which means when Bo wakes up there is a good chance he won't be able to walk." the Doc concluded. The three Dukes were stunned.

(Well I'm goin leave you there until next time so keep reading and reviewing and I'll continue) 


	3. Chapter 3

Aruthur's Note:

I am so sorry I haven't reviewed but don't lose hope I am sick with Mono and the flu so it will be awhile before the story is updated! Thank you so much for your patience and all of ya'll's reviews I promise to update just as soon as I am feeling better!

Meghan 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Facing the Truth

A/N- I'm Back! Thanks for being patient as I said in the previous Arthur's note I had Mono and was told to stay in bed for 4 weeks. I am sorta feeling better so hopefully I can update at least once a week 'til I feel 100. Thanks for the reviews I REALLY appreciate it they keep me writing so if you like the story review!

Luke was the first to come out of the shock of what he just learned and asked, "Doc, you mean to tell us Bo will never be able to walk again?" Doc who was hating every moment of this said, "Well Luke, there is a chance its just temporary but I won't know nothin' 'til Bo wakes up and we can do some tests." Uncle Jesse asked if they could go sit with Bo and the Doc said of course but only one at a time.

(You know I'm hatin this more and more. aren't ya?)

Jesse went in first and went to sit beside the still unconscious Bo. "Bo, now I know the news ain't good but your stubborn as Maudine the mule so if you want to walk I know you will. So wake up so you can prove the good Doc. wrong!" Bo didn't wake up so Jesse talked to Bo a little longer before leaving so Luke could visit.

Luke came in and chocked back tears at what he saw. Bo looked so helpless and Luke knew when he woke up he would feel more than helpless and probably a little hopeless even though Bo would be far from it. "Bo ya might as well wake up so we can fix the General and figure out who the heck did this to ya." As Luke continued to look at his younger cousin the tears became more then he could hold back so with a sob he begged Bo to wake up. After a few moments of silence Luke heard a weak voice, "Luke its all right I'm o.k." Luke looked up, "Thank goodness, I'll go get everyone." Bo grabbed his arm. "Luke wait, I-I- can't feel my legs! Why can't I feel my legs Luke" Bo said in a voice filled with fear. Luke not knowing what to say stumbled through an Hang on I'll get Uncle Jesse and the Doc. Nearly running out of the room Luke went to get the older men hoping they would know what to do cause he sure didn't.

(My hearts just breakin for these boys)

Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Doc. walked in and Bo demanded answers, "Doc, why can't I feel my legs, does this mean I'm paralyzed, what's going on?" The Doc answered calmly, "Now Bo calm down. I'll answer your questions... yes right now it seems that you are paralyzed from the waist down but it could be temporary so we'll run some tests and then we'll know what to do.

Bo was scared to death about what those test would show but he put on a brave face and said o.k. Uncle Jesse said, "Daisy why don't you go and call Maryanne so she can come see Bo." "No Daisy don't call Maryanne, I don't want her to see me like this. Bo said. "Now Bo Duke that is the dumbest thing I ever did hear." Daisy said with a hand on her hip. "Daisy, you don't understand, please don't call Maryanne." Bo pleaded and Luke, who had been quiet up till now, spoke up hearing the desperation in his cousin's voice said, " Daisy if Bo don't want to see Maryanne he don't have to." Bo gave Luke a thankful smile and Daisy reluctantly agreed. The family then waited outside while a couple of nurse helped Bo out of the bed and into a wheelchair to go get test done.

A stressful hour later the nurse wheeled Bo back in his room. "Thank ya for the ride miss How bout when I get outta here I give you a ride in the General" Bo said as Luke and Uncle Jesse helped him in bed. The pretty nurse smiled and said maybe sometime. Just as Luke got ready to tease Bo about the pretty little filly the Doc walked in.

(Even facin paralysis Bo's flirtin with the pretty gals)

"Bo the test results are in and I hate to say this but it looks like your going to be in that there wheelchair for a ling time maybe forever. Daisy bit back a sob and Luke hit the table with all the anger and injustice he felt but Bo just closed his eyes while a lone tear ran down his cheek.

(This sure don't look good for poor ol' Bo. I hope to goodness the Doc is wrong but we'll just have to wait and see now won't we.) 


End file.
